Godly Wishes
by FlameofTerror
Summary: Angels, and Gods and Demi-Gods oh my! Cindy Vortex escapes her home life by making a wish to the Gods who she never thought existed, did she get what she wanted? Not really, but the Gods are having a good laugh about it! (Includes a mean OC, and JxC ship! Please review if you like it!) There will be curse words! You have been warned!


" _I am all alone in this world, I just need a friend to protect me. I wish… for someone to be there for me, someone strong and brave. Someone who will listen to all my troubles and help me figure out what it is I am here for."_

A girl sat alone in her room, her cheeks were red and raw from her hands wiping away the mass river of tears. Broken glass and wooden splinters littered the floor, along with drops of blood that had dried hours ago. This girl who seemed utterly hopeless, had to put up with this behavior for many years now, her arms were raw from the lashes of metal belts, and her hair was steadily falling out from the stress.

For years her anger burned, and this torturous home she was in, the relentless taunting and hunger for revenge has broken her. She did not know what she did to deserve this, perhaps it was Karma for being so cold to everyone around her for so many years.

She was only harsh because it was the only way to keep people away from her, so they wouldn't see how horribly broken her soul was. She inched her way to her window seal, her palms oozing from the wounds from the sharp glass on the floor, yet she made her way to the moonlight leaking through the open window in her room.

She grunted before looking up to the stars.

"I hate it here!" she cried, slamming her fists down on the window seal. Her cries of anguish were heartbreaking, yet there was no one around to hear them.. no one ever was.

This is the unfortunate life of Cindy Vortex.

Now, what on earth lead up to this misfortune? The years of her parent's abuse did not just start somewhere randomly, tonight was just the last of many fits of rage that her family has had against her.

This time it was the small mistake of not adding parmesan cheese to the ravioli she spent hours making for her father's birthday. How was she supposed to know he wanted some, along the slurred speech of his drunken voice? If she would have known he would have slammed the bottle in her head over cheese, she would have made something else, soup perhaps?

Ah, but it's always something isn't it? Not polishing his shoes correctly, sweeping the attic with two swishes and not three per minute, or spilling the water out of the water vase.. all ending in a night full of begging and cries of distress.

She seethed at the thought that her rival sat in his room, living it up in a warm and loving home, while she sat here bleeding. You could say she was livid, but her exhaustion was enough to make her just cry instead.

Sure she never exactly told her rival Jimmy Neutron what was happening, but just watching him laugh and hug his parents was enough to make her want to vomit. She hated him with everything she had, he always had to go and make her life miserable while going home and leaving her to rot away.

Cindy hugged her knees, before looking up at the night sky. A beautiful falling star swept across the blackened sky, before fizzing out and leaving the darkness to cover the silent town of Retroville once more.

Cindy almost laughed at herself when she thought of making a wish, even though she was sixteen, her childhood fantasies of one coming true still haunted her. She turned away, her hands shaking and trembling as fresh tears dribbled down her chin and dropped onto the broken glass.

For some reason her mind quietly urged her to look back towards the night sky, her heart was aching yet she yearned to make one last wish.. one more time. Most children make silly wishes, for that new xbox that just came out perhaps. Cindy Vortex had a deeper and more meaningful wish, one that she has been begging whatever God was out there to come true.

Cindy closed her eyes before speaking in broken sobs, "I need a friend, I am all alone." Cindy stopped and licked her dry lips before continuing "I am all alone in this world, I just need a friend to protect me. I wish… for someone to be there for me, someone strong and brave. Someone who will listen to all my troubles and help me figure out what it is I am here for."

Suddenly it was like the world stopped, everything was silent, the unsettling stillness of the night was enough to cause a cold hue in the air to settle on her shoulders. Her words, they seemed to echo in the night even though she did not yell and her words were soft.

Cindy was speechless, the feeling in the air… something was listening. Her guard suddenly went up, as something hot pressed against her face from above. She gasped when she saw a flaming object heading right towards her at blinding and destructive speeds! She couldn't move, her feet were glued onto her wooden floor, and her throat was too hoarse to cry out for help.

The fire burned bright, making Cindy flinch as she covered her face and ducked below her window seal. The object broken through the open window, shattering the wooden frame, causing splinters to rain over Cindy and her body to shake violently with fear.

The object slammed into her wall, causing the entire house to shake and pieces of the ceiling to crash onto the ground. Cindy had enough power to scream, and she did just that as the house shook dangerously fast. She was convinced the entire house would fall on top of her, but in seconds the house stopped shuddering and the heat settled down.

"Wha- what the HELL, SHIT!" a voice screamed from in front of Cindy. The girl slowly peeked from out under her fingers, and gasped at what she saw.

A beautiful blond haired girl sat in front of her wall, her blond hair fell down to her shoulders and almost seemed to be glowing. She wore a white one shoulder gown, which was vibrant and seemed to light up the entire room! Her skin was flawless and smooth, and looked soft to the touch, but her eyes were filled with rage and confusion. What shocked Cindy was the long feathered white wings that sprouted from her back, and the feathered ears that stuck out from her head.

"God dammit Zues, this isn't funny!" the girl shouted, as she picked herself off of the floor and stretched out her back, only to have her double over and gag as she placed her hand on the wall to steady herself, "I can't really concentrate when I am hung over, this is a stupid ass idea ZUES!"

The girl paced, shaking her head angrily as she folded her wings back and growled at the night sky.

Cindy watched this display unfold in front of her, but was too scared to move or speak. The girl burped, before looking down towards Cindy who was shielding her face from the brightness of the girl's gown.

"Oh look here, it's a little mortal! Haha, I get it Zues lovely joke… I learned my lesson.. ARE you EVEN LISTENING?" The girl kicked the floor, causing glass to sail through the air and plant themselves in the wall.

Cindy was mortified, what kind of creature was this thing? Where did it come from? It clearly didn't look like she wasn't looking for blood, she kind of looked.. drunk?

"Phew, I need a drink.. you coming blondie?"

Cindy's mouth opened and closed like a fish, but the creature just shrugged before stumbling over to the door. As soon as she made contact, the door exploded raining dust and pieces of wood all over the two girls. The creature snarled, slapping the doorframe and causing a chunk of it to fly out of the wall.

"Stupid ass Zues and stupid mortal shit getting on my damn nerves!"

Cindy could hear the creature slowly walking down her staircase cursing and yelling things in different languages. She slowly got up off of the floor, and tracked the creature down to her kitchen, who was rummaging through her father's stash of beer.

"No stop, my dad will kill me!" Cindy said frantically forgetting the fact that a creature was in her house. Her voice was quiet, but she was more scared of her father then she was afraid of whatever this thing was.

The female creature popped the lid off of the beer bottle with her finger, before taking a swig. The girl sighed, leaning against the refrigerator and looking at Cindy with annoyed eyes.

"I am assuming you are Cindy Vortex," the girl said. Cindy blinked, watching the creature stare at her as the clock in the kitchen made soft ticks. She was silent, while the creature seemed to physically steam, "Hey! I am talking to you dipshit!"

Cindy jumped at the sudden change of tone from the creature, she had such a foul mouth!

"W-Who are you, what do you want from me?"

The girl cocked her head, before taking another drink from her beer. "oh, I am your fairy god whatever, here to grant you.. like two or three wishes, I think. I dunno kid, I am too plastered for this shit."

Cindy squinted, "you don't seem like a fairy godmother."

The girl snorted, "nah I'm not."

Cindy was getting frustrated as she pointed a finger at the creature, "what the heck are you then?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "okay long story short Zues is pissed at me, and sent me to guard some girl named Cindy Vortex.. I got drunk and trashed Olympus and while I was wasted Zues banished me from his kingdom and sent me on a mission to regain my honor or something."

Cindy stared at her, some sort of Guardian she must be? Cindy didn't want to put her life in this.. things.. hands, obviously she was a troublemaker and that's why she was banished from her home. Wait, she mentioned Zues, do the Gods really exist? Cindy just thought they were all just legends that some old lady passed down from generation to generation!

Cindy had wished for a friend, perhaps the Gods heard her. Unfortunately it seems as if they were laughing at her misfortune as well, for they had to send some drunken creature that can't keep her potty mouth shut here to keep her company. What kind of sick twisted joke was this?

Cindy was being abused, and the Gods send her this… THING?

"Okay what up, you don't seem very happy to finally meet your legendary guardian angel. You should be gro-" the angel burped, "-veling."

"Well not to be rude, you just weren't exactly what I was expecting."

"Well what the hell were you expecting, some divine goddess with a flaming sword and golden shield or some shit? Because I have like one sword made out of.. like.. something, and I guarantee I could look cooler then whatever you have pictured."

"No, it's just why would the Gods want to have me protected?"

The creature scratched her head, "well the Gods are lazy and would rather send someone else to protect what is important to them, but I doubt you actually mean anything to them. They probably just sent me here as some sick joke, to waste my time. I don't know kid, you are better off just getting me another beer and just going with it."

"A-Are you really here to protect me?" Cindy asked, peering up at the angel's blue eyes.

"Well the Gods must be annoyed with your constant praying and begging, and must finally feel bad for your pathetic life.. so yeah, here I am until I figure out how to get Zeus to let me back into Olympus."

Cindy wouldn't say she was happy, but she felt safer in an odd sort of way. Her entire life she had gone through her suffering alone, but even though the angel wasn't what she pictured she had a feeling that she would protect her.

"What is y-your name?" Cindy asked, creeping closer to the angel feeling a bit more brave knowing she wouldn't hurt her.

"Flesh eater," the angel said. Cindy gasped and backed away, as the girl advanced on her hovering over the terrified kid, "Ah, calm down I am just messing with you… stupid mortal."

Suddenly Cindy heard the front door open, and a sluggish object moving over the hardwood floor. She whimpered, before grabbing the bottle of beer from the angel's hand and shoving it back into the refrigerator.

"You have to hide, my father is back from the bar!"

"Don't touch me, I feel like I am going to vomit… ugh, why is the room spinning."

Cindy quickly shoved the angel in the closet, spitting out the feathers as her wings slapped the blond haired teenager in the face. Vortex's heart was hammering, as she heard her father stomping into the kitchen. Cindy wanted to cry again, her father was just so powerful when he was backed up with hours of fuming anger.

"Vortex, what the hell are you doing in the kitchen!" He shouted, his brow furrowed and drops of sweat decorating the back of his neck. He smelled of alcohol, and his legs were wobbly unable to keep his weight up. His eyes lolled, as he snarled at his cowering daughter.

"Dad I-I," Cindy squeaked. He roared as he slapped his daughter to the side, stumbling to the refrigerator. When he saw the open bottle of beer, he yelled with such force Cindy trembled and fell to the floor.

"You think this is funny? Drinking all my beer? I work hard to provide for you, and your go around doing this behind my back?"

"I-I didn't-"

"Silence you pathetic excuse for a daughter!"

He threw the bottle at Cindy, hardly missing her head as she scrambled to avoid the backsplash of the glass.

Her father stumbled, his drunken rage taking over as he grabbed her arm and yanked her to face him. Cindy sobbed, as her father's grip made her arm ache, and her hand turn numb.

Suddenly the closet door slowly opened, revealing the angel standing in the doorway with another beer. No one really knew how she managed to get another one, but by the way she was looking at Cindy, she was completely hammered.

"Did ya know there was another-" she hiccupped, rubbing her eyes before continuing, "-stash of beer behind the coats?"

Cindy whimpered, she felt like her arm was going to fall off, as her father looked at her and back at the closet.

"What the hell are you looking at, pay attention to me Cynthia!"

The angel stumbled forward, "hey you know what you fat.. greasy… okay give me a minute I am really struggling here.. oof."

The angel coughed, swallowing what seemed to be the alcohol she ingested the time Cindy was being cornered from her father.

"Cynthia, I will not ask again, look me in the eye!" He howled, shaking her arm and making more tears drench her face.

"Why don't you look ME in the eyes and explain what kind of shitty beer I just drank," the angel yelled throwing her empty beer bottle.

 _Crack_

The bottle shattered once it made contact with Mr. Vortex's head, making him drop Cindy's arm in pure panic. Cindy scrambled away, as her father flailed around to look at what had thrown the bottle.

"W-Who's there? Show yourself!"

"My name is.. hah… Hecca, daughter of Dionysus.. and.. this room is spinning again, I… am going to fall over.. shit.. just stop moving both of you, so I can punch him okay?"

The angel named Hecca stared at the man, before walking over completely out of sync with her body.

"I am Cheryl's… Connie's, OH whatever the hell her name is, I am her guardian fairy or whatever you mortals call us… I cannot think right now so just stay still so I can knock you into the underworld."

Hecca stuck out her hand, and in an instant a light formed between her thumb and her palm. The angel's fist became lit with a heavenly light, and within seconds her fists smashed into the skull of Cindy's unbalanced father.

Mr. Vortex went flying into the wall, his head broke through the layer of drywall causing a giant crash and old dust to shake the house.

Hecca flinched, "oh yeah, you are a mortal.. that…might have killed you."

Cindy's father fell limp, and his daughter cried out in shock and panic.

"What did you do?" she cried, running over to her father and pulling his head out of the wall. He fell to the ground, his limbs and head unable to keep themselves from dropping onto the tile.

Cindy placed her head on his chest, listening for a heartbeat. Hecca grabbed another beer from the fridge, before popping open the bottle and walking over to the blond haired girl and shaking her head slowly.

"Why do you care if he is alive or not, I just did you a favor. If he is dead he can't abuse you, problem solved."

Cindy breathed a sigh of relief when she heard his steady rhythm of beats in his chest. He was alive, just had a nasty bump on his head and a swollen jaw but when he woke up he was going to be furious.

"You can't go around punching people! My life would have been ruined if he would have died, I could have gone to prison for a crime that I didn't commit! No one would have believed me if I said my guardian angel did this! Just get out of my life, you aren't helping!"

Hecca swallowed a gulp full of alcohol, "hey I didn't get a choice to say no to this whole thing, so you don't get one either. Fortunately for you I get to babysit you for however long Zues stays mad at me, and if you die I might as well escort myself to the underworld. So while I am around.. hold on.. I am still really wasted.. woo.. okay while I am around you better bet your life that I won't let anything happen to you.. mainly because you don't have a choice anyways."

Cindy was beyond her limit of frustration, she hated her dad, but it didn't mean she wanted him killed! If he woke up to his entire house destroyed, and all these wounds, he is going to beat her senseless.

Cindy wiped her eyes, she wasn't going to take anymore of this! The town hated her anyways, she was told her attitude was not welcome, and everyone would be happy if were gone.

"I need to get out of here," Cindy said. Her eyes were full of tears, and her adrenaline was pulsing through her to where her thoughts were hazy.

The girl looked at her hands, noticing the shaking and pulsing sensation throughout her body. She was going to run away, somewhere far, somewhere where no one could find her. She would be free, free enough to take a deep breath without feeling it would be her last. Where would she go? No one knew, but she wouldn't be here when her father woke up, and she wouldn't be here for anyone to ever find her crying ever again.

"Ooo, plot twist we are hiding the body."

Cindy looked towards her guardian angel, squinting as she pulled out a duffle bag from under a cabinet. She had been wanting to run away for some time now, especially when she couldn't escape her troubles at school. She would hide away working extra hard to be appreciated in school, since she wouldn't get any love or care at home, she tried receive pride from the teachers.

But every single time Neutron her most hated rival would always sneak up and destroy any chance of her getting noticed. She hated her life, and everything that seemed to give her a little light, turned out to be a psychopathic drunk angel that the Gods sent in the hopes of having a laugh.

"If you can't leave me fine, but I am running away and you cannot stop me." Cindy said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she bit her lip in frustration packing her bag full of what she would need to make it to the next town.

"I was not going to, I don't care what you do."

Cindy threw the duffle bag onto her shoulder, she had money, food, a pocketknife, water and whatever she would need just to make it somewhere other than here.

The teenager quickly ran out the door into the open garage, the cool air hitting her tear stained face. Her hands ached from the glass digging into her palms, this was the last straw, and she was never coming back here ever again!

Cindy threw the bag into a rusty car that she had been working on for a while to get to work. She saved up a lot of money to buy the car, but it was out of commission for a few months. She grabbed the keys from the hook over the door, in the open garage and looked towards the moon as she saw the view under her own roof for the last time.

Hecca traced the outside of the mouth on the beer bottle, as Cindy jammed the keys in the car. It sprung to life, but in seconds it died fizzing out and becoming lifeless once again.

"No, no, NO! Why, why do the Gods hate me, what did I ever do to deserve this!" Cindy screamed, slamming her hands on the wheel. She couldn't use her father's car, since he hides the keys somewhere so she could never find them. He laughed at her, saying she would never get the piece of junk of a car working, and at this point his laughter was validated.

Hecca walked beside Cindy, tapping on the glass on the front door. The teenager ignored her, as she had a break down in the seat of the broken car. Hecca cringed when she heard Cindy's cries defeat, and the angel couldn't bear to hear anymore mortal screams. Even though Hecca was drunk, and by all means not very caring about literally anything other than herself, they were both having a bad night.

Hecca remembered getting thrown out of Olympus, her godly powers stripped away and her banishment announced through the high heavens. The embarrassment was heavy, and no amount of beer or ambrosia was going to help her forget it. Hecca sighed, she was here to stay for quite some time, she might as well try to help the best she can.

"Look, I don't care about you, not even a little bit. Although, shit happens and suddenly you are thrown from your home and made the laughing stock of all the heavens… but, you get what I am trying to say here kid.. right? Anyways, point is, I am going to regain my seat at the table, and if it means I have to drag you to some rich and powerful fame to get it and make your life better, I am doing it."

Hecca opened the door, carefully taking Cindy into her arms before stretching out her wings.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Cindy said between choked sobs.

"You wanted to run away right? Well I know a place."

Hecca spread her wings, and gently took off out of the garage before snatching the bag with Cindy's life packed away. The angels wings glistened in the thin rays of the moon, as the wind swept under them and lifted her higher into the sky until her body was cloaked in the massive waves of misty clouds.

Now this is where their adventure begins, and it all started because of a dream. Cindy Vortex wanted a better life, one with friends and with love, and happiness but she got stuck with a drunken wannabe guardian and it was all because of a wish.

 _Some time later_

Hecca gently landed on some gravel in the middle of thick woods, she had flown for a few hours and Cindy was nestled in her chest fast asleep. Her companion's breath was warm on Hecca's chest as she peacefully snored happily sleeping in the angel's strong arms.

"Aw look the mortal fell asleep in my arms," Hecca giggled.

Hecca dumped Cindy on the ground, making her shoot up and gasp for air when her body hit the grass in surprise.

"Wha-what?!"

"You were annoying me, get up we are here."

Hecca folded back her wings, as she stepped over Cindy sluggishly and her gown dragged in the dirt behind her.

"Where are we," Cindy yawned. Hecca bit her lip as she looked up at the stars, placing her hand in front of her and boxing in a constellation. The angel breathed through her nose, as her chin dipped back towards the path made of gravel leading deeper in the woods.

"A safe house for Demi-Gods, it will have everything we need. When the Gods aren't lazy they actually contribute to society, and build houses for their children on earth. It will protect us from monsters, evil Gods, and occasionally rain."

"D-Demi-God?" Cindy said quietly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes, I am a Demi-God therefore I have access to the safe house. They are hidden from mortal view, but since you are with me you will be able to see it. The safe house is roomy, pleasant and safe, all you would need for a home."

Cindy carefully picked herself off of the grass and joined Hecca on the pathway to the house, before speaking once again "what exactly is a Demi-God, why are their safe houses for them?"

Hecca snorted, "I forgot you mortals are arrogant and forget what the Gods have done for you when they actually cared. Demi-Gods are half human half God hybrids, they possess a certain percentage of their god parent's power. The Gods are currently at war with an unknown force, therefore they abandoned most of their authority on the mortal world and their children. Like the cowards they are, they hide up on Olympus getting drunk and hiding where the enemy can't find them."

Cindy squinted before looking at Hecca, she decided to keep her mouth shut on the whole "getting drunk" business. Her angel wasn't exactly sober when she met her, so Cindy could imagine that Hecca was a hypocrite.

"What do you know about the unknown force the Gods are at war with?"

Hecca snarled, "Okay can it Cara-"

"Cindy!"

"Whatever! I am too drunk for all these questions, so just shut up and let me find this damn safe house!"

Hecca rubbed her temples, this moron was giving her a headache! Zues must be having a ball watching Hecca deal with this pain in the ass! Hecca had a reason for drinking it up all the time, the Gods just had bad timing when they banished her. The war and the effect in had on the heavens was disastrous, and Zues pretty much gave up and just sits and gorges himself on food while the humans and Demi-Gods suffer in their absence.

"Chill Hecca, no reason to get yourself worked up. The Gods will figure out a way, they always have and always will… right now worry about yourself and this dumbass." Hecca made sure to hide her words from the blond girl beside her, but when she heard her client mumble, she knew she heard her.

Hecca grumbled some more, until her face smacked right against an invisible wall. She howled in pain, as the force knocked her straight on her butt and blood started gushing out of her nose.

"ARG, GOD BLOODY-"

Hecca wiped her nose, and put pressure on her throbbing face. Cindy rushed over to aid her friend, but the angel shoved her hands away cursing angrily as she picked herself off of the grass.

"Do you need-"

Cindy was cut off by Hecca's demeaning cries, "just go sit down and suck your thumb, I am perfectly fine!"

Cindy snapped her mouth shut, she was usually used to being mean to people, it was totally different when she was on the other end. Hecca's insults hurt, but Cindy didn't feel okay with insulting a freaking Demi-God back. Cindy burned with anger every time Hecca treated her like dirt, and soon she was afraid she wouldn't be able to keep her sassy mouth shut much longer.

Hecca squared up to the invisible wall, glaring at it furiously.

"Is this some sort of a joke? Blocking off my-"

Cindy raised an eyebrow, before Hecca looked at her and then up at the sky.

"-I mean OUR safe house."

Cindy snapped, as she grabbed the angel's shoulder and whipped her around to face her angry green eyes.

"I have been abused my whole life, and suddenly the Gods finally listen to my plea and send you, some drunken idiot that only looks out for herself. I am not stupid, I know exactly why you took me here, the war, the hiding, I connected it all, you mentioned monsters and endangered Demi-Gods, you are here to save your own hide from this giant war!"

Hecca seemed offended, and out of anger she slapped Cindy's hand off of her shoulder sending the teenage girl flying into a tree trunk.

"You selfish jerk, that is so NOT-" Hecca blinked, putting a finger up and thinking before continuing, "okay its ninety percent true, but what do you expect? I am tossed in a war zone, barely knowing anything about this world and there are monsters, do you HEAR me? Blood thirsty, fifty foot tall monsters, that will devour any Demi-God left to die out here! I don't think you understand Carrie, these monsters- they have no moral compass, they are the definition of fear!"

Cindy glared at Hecca, "so you only took me here because you are afraid of something that doesn't exist? I've lived sixteen years here on this so called mortal earth, and haven't once seen anything remotely close to a monster expect you."

Hecca furrowed her eyebrows, "that's because you are mortal, they aren't interested in weak, defenseless, little girls like yourself. They only come after banished Gods, angels, Demi-Gods, or anything that supports the Gods. It's because of the Gods that their power cannot affect mortals, so they set out to eliminate all ties to the Gods. They are allied with something, they must be working together to get what they want."

Cindy picked herself up before jabbing a finger at Hecca, "I don't care anything about the Gods or someone like you. You higher beings only care for yourselves, I asked for a friend, someone who understands me and who will care for me, and instead I get YOU. I am leaving, good luck with your banishment."

Cindy Vortex's eyes were watering, she had no idea where she would go and she didn't care. She would leave Retroville, and leave her past behind, perhaps go live in the woods and be a hermit away from civilization… she didn't know. She hated her life, and she hated the fact that the Gods were real and they didn't give a flying flip about any person down here.

"Fine, go back to your abusive father! Why should I care you ignorant dense-"

 _HWROOOOOO_

"Shiiiiiiiit, what the hell was that?"

Hecca whimpered, as she quickly slammed her hands on the invisible barrier.

"You aren't going to scare me to come back, it was just a wolf we are in the woods!" Cindy yelled, making Hecca stop and listen again. Cindy had never seen anyone more scared then what she saw in the angel's eyes, the terrified look was enough to make Cindy stop walking.

 _HROOOOOOO_

"That's no w-wolf," Hecca quivered, as she banged on the barrier even quicker now, "dammit Zues this isn't funny let me IN!"

Cindy found herself walking backwards towards Hecca, until her back hit the barrier. Hecca was right, something was blocking their way into the rest of the woods! The teenager watched the angel's frantic clawing at the barrier, as she slammed her fists against it listening to the howls of some creature deep within the woods.

"Hecca, if there really are monsters in this world, they will only come after you r-right? Since you are a Demi-God?"

Hecca stopped scratching and looked at Cindy, "wait if you are a mortal, how can you hear the howls?"

Suddenly something started tearing up the trees behind them, giant footsteps emerged echoing in the night. Every step caused Hecca to jump, and Cindy to hide and sink her body into the angel's soft feathery wings. The uprooting of trees was ear splitting, and within each flinch was a deeper heart sinking fear thinking about what was behind the last of the brush.

Suddenly something giant burst from the shadows causing sticks and pieces of wood to come shooting out from its wake, speeding towards the girls. Hecca defensively shielded herself with her wings, as the dust and the smell of cedar burned Cindy's vision. Her screams were loud, but Hecca managed to keep the debris from piercing them even with her companion's frantic cries of terror.

Hecca was afraid to put down her wings, but slowly and steadily her wings started to decrease their strength and they descended downwards because of her fear. When the moonlight hit the creature, the two girls couldn't help but let the fear strike the deepest parts of their hearts, for the creature envisioned the darkest versions of their nightmares.

"What is the minotaur doing h-here?" Hecca said with a cracking voice.

The creature resembled a bull, its large head was covered in short shaggy fur. It's horns were gigantic, curled upwards in what looked like giant spikes along with gleaming red eyes that seemed to be the color of anger itself. A scar ran across it's left eye, and a single ring was attached to both its nostrils. It's sharp flesh-ripping teeth dribbled with thick saliva, as its fangs hung out of its massive jaws. It had a rippling muscular chest, and beefy arms that wielded hands with sharp claws extending downwards where they rested. It had a loincloth that concealed its torso, and a large axe that seemed to have been used… recently.

Fog came out of the minotaur's mouth, every time it exhaled, as its eyes locked on the two cowering girls.

"What is that THING?" Cindy exclaimed, pointing a finger at the minotaur. The creature roared, slamming its axe several times around its body as dirt and debris exploded from the strength of the bull.

"It's a minotaur, a huge…fifty foot minotaur!" Hecca said swallowing the urge to vomit from its strong scent emitting from its body, "don't breathe, or blink, it makes him mad."

"Oh okay Hecca, why don't you just say stop living?"

"If you don't do what I say, you won't BE living, smartass!"

 _HRUFF_

The minotaur snorted, causing steam to flow from its nose.

"If you want to live mortal, do exactly what I say. If you run, or if you do anything against my directions, he will kill you." Hecca whispered, as the creature snorted while dragging its foot against the grass, ripping up the plants as if they were never there. "okay, walk towards the minotaur."

"Are you CRAZY?" Cindy hissed quietly.

"Just do it, you have to trust me!"

Cindy swallowed before wobbling carefully to the towering minotaur. Its jaws clenched, as she approached the monster gently stepping over the broken trees and finally standing under its jaws.

"W-What now?" Cindy gulped, as the hot breath of the bull blew her hair apart as it lowered its head.

"Now, let it eat you so I can get away, later mortal!"

"WHAT!"

 _HWROOOOOO_

The minotaur snatched Cindy from the ground, his bone crushing grip held her firm as she tried to squirm.

"I thought you were here to protect me, you liar! You are a coward!" Cindy yelled, as Hecca slowly inched away. The cries of terror and the painful screams of Hecca's ex-protectee were enough to make her cringe and walk slower.

"UGH," Hecca yelled, whipping around and staring at Cindy who was starting to cry, "will you PLEASE scream quieter, you are making me feel bad!"

Cindy didn't answer, the pain of the bull's claws poking her skin were enough to cause her screams to cease as she just tried to hold her sanity together.

The minotaur opened its mouth, and its slithering tongue broke from its jaws and slid across Cindy's left cheek. She was sobbing now, the universe had a weird way of punishing those that didn't deserve it. Perhaps in a way she did, she was a horrible daughter according to her dad, and she made fun of that big headed nerd all the time, so perhaps this really was karma.

If the bull squeezed any tighter, she would pop like a balloon! Cindy clenched her teeth, as she cried out in resistance causing the minotaur to grow annoyed.

It opened its mouth and positioned Cindy above its tongue, as her screams grew desperate forcing her to bang her fists against the tough skin of the minotaur's hand. Hecca blew her blond bangs out of her face, as she watched her companion struggle above the teeth of the creature.

Hecca whispered and mumbled to herself, "if I let her die Zues will just be mad at me even more, but why on earth does he care about me defending her instead of just banishing me instead? It just doesn't make any sense." The angel pondered, "on the good side, the annoying brat will be gone for good if I let her be eaten, bad part is I will never be let back in Olympus and my mission would be a failure."

Hecca sighed, as she tapped her chin debating on whether to save Cindy or to let her be lunch.

"I mean I could die, and my life is so much more important then hers-"

 _Snap!_

The minotaur's jaws snapped closed, and Cindy was gone.

"Well guess that's settled."

Hecca whistled as she turned away, but she heard a muffled scream within the minotaur's mouth that made her cry out in frustration.

"UGH, okay! Fine Zues, the damn girl won't die!" Hecca yelled, suddenly igniting her fists in bright golden flames. The angel balanced herself on the balls of her feet, before shooting out like a rocket and slamming herself into the creature's gut.

The bull roared, losing its grip on Cindy and spitting her out. The minotaur crashed on its back, causing a mighty earthquake to shake the forest, ripping the leaves from the branches. Hecca brought out her hands, getting ready to catch Cindy but hesitated when she saw the mortal covered in saliva.

"Ew, disgusting." Hecca said, withdrawing her hands and allowing Cindy to slam onto the grass almost breaking her wrist.

Cindy cried out in pain, as Hecca slammed on the barrier trying to force it open. The minotaur snorted, before picking himself up with a furious gaze directed at the two girls.

"Why isn't this opening?!" The angel cried, suddenly the bull put his horns down and within seconds his giant feet were racing him towards them both. Hecca grabbed the teenager's shirt, before jumping out of the way hardly missing the horns. The bull shot past her, slamming his head into the barrier, causing a light to form and reveal the wall of protection.

It vibrated, before retaliating and zapping the bull with so much force Hecca was sure he would die.

The minotaur fell to his knees, grunting and howling with pain. Cindy picked herself up from her guardian, and kicked her way from the bull who seemed to be recovering easily.

"There has to be a special way to open this!" Cindy shouted, she went to the wall and gently laid her hands against it. She put all of her strength against the barrier, and suddenly lost her footing. "Woah!"

She fell on the other side, while blinking in surprise. Her body crashed on the ground, and when she turned to face Hecca she looked speechless.

"God dammit, of course it works for the mortal and not the demi-god."

Hecca mumbled angrily to herself, but she quickly tried to get to the other side. Without warning her leg was snatched, and her face planted in the grass causing her to scream in terror when she was being pulled towards the jaws of the bull.

It snarled, but Hecca quickly lit her fists with heavenly light and blasted the minotaur's hand with all she had. The creature was surprised and pulled his hand back, allowing Hecca to kick him away and scurry to the other side of the barrier.

Hecca made it, and joined Cindy huffing and puffing and clearly having a panic attack. The minotaur watched them, staring at them with vengeful eyes but not taking any action to try and get to them.

They both panted heavily, regaining their breath only for Hecca to flinch when she felt a sharp pain on her leg.

"Ah shit, that is going to leave a scar." Hecca said while revealing her leg from under her gown. The wound was that of the creature's claws, she must have grazed them when she kicked herself away.

Cindy felt nauseous looking at the wound, but her female instincts took over and she immediately came to Hecca's aid.

"Perhaps there are some emergency kits in the safe house," Cindy said.

Hecca told Cindy where to go, hardly able to walk as the pain shot up her leg. They both emerged out of the forest, and made it to a house that was surrounded by a creek sitting on a small hill. They inched their way to the door before opening it, Cindy let out a sigh of relief when something didn't jump out at them from behind the door.

Lights immediately came on, revealing the stylish interior of the cabin. Deer antlers created chandeliers, along with a lit fireplace with a bear pelt above it. There was a full kitchen, and a family room with a warm wolf rug on the floor. Weapons of all types, maces, axes, swords, and tridents rested on a rack sealed to the wall. A TV hung over the sofas in the family room, the smooth polished wooden floor felt slick under their feet as they took everything in.

Cindy carefully placed Hecca on the sofa, as she cried out in pain.

Cindy didn't like Hecca, not even a little bit; but she came through and didn't let the minotaur eat her. So the least she could do was make sure Hecca's leg healed properly, but she didn't even know where to start.

"Hey Cinder, there should be some ambrosia somewhere in the kitchen, fetch it for me."

Cindy scowled, "It's CINDY why is it so hard for you to remember my name!"

Hecca shrugged, "I only remember things that are important."

The annoyed teen stomped over to the kitchen, before ripping open the cabinet doors. Several bottles made of glass were in them, and a beautiful glowing substance made of what seemed to be liquid gold swirled inside. Cindy took one of the bottles, and stared at all the designs carved in. It looked to be hand crafted, and the liquid inside definitely was not from her town.

She sighed, before carefully bringing the bottle to Hecca who was making herself comfortable on the couch.

"Wow you mortals are slow," Hecca snorted, causing Cindy's face to become beet red with anger.

"Can you just TRY and be nice to me? Is it too much to ask?"

Hecca snatched the bottle from her clammy hands, before popping off the lid and swallowing the golden liquid inside. Cindy crossed her arms, as Hecca sighed in satisfaction, flipping over to where her back faced Cindy.

"You are infuriating!" Cindy screamed, storming over to Hecca before standing in front of her face.

"I've been called worse," Hecca replied as she closed her eyes.

"I bet the Gods loved it when they banished you, you must have been such a pain up in Olympus!"

Hecca smirked, "not more painful than the lashes you get from your father every day."

Hecca's words hit her like a train, and her semi-healed wound seemed to open up again. Tears formed in her eyes, as she stormed off towards an extra bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Cindy slid her back against the wall, before burying her head in her arms. Hecca was such a horrible Demi-God, and she didn't even care for her! Monsters now exist, she ran away from home, her pride is gone, and she is stuck with an emotionally damaging angel.

Could her life get any worse?


End file.
